Don't Think About It
by DarkAndStormyNight
Summary: Luffy gets sick and no one knows why, but just thinking about it could get you sick yourself!


**Hey everyone! Remember me? Neither do I! :D Holy crap it has been way too long since I've submitted anything and I'm not happy about it! :( So here's a story that I thought of a longggggg time ago but am just now writing lol. I am forcing myself to write now and to stop procrastinating so that people can hopefully enjoy these little ficlets of mine. :) I apologize for any mistakes that there are sure to be.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own this awesomeness! (And if I did everyone would look like stick figures and it would hardly update. XD)**

**Don't Think About It**

"The sea can be a strange thing."

"Indeed." Murmurs of agreement passed throughout the ship.

Now being out on the Grand Line the Straw Hat pirates have seen many great wonders and impossibilities; an island in the sky, sakura rain in a snow country, and even a living skeleton. But nothing could have prepared them for this; Luffy, their captain full of endless energy, was sick. It wasn't unusual for him to have a mild fever after an intense battle but when it's an out of the blue illness, what then?

The day started off like any other with shouts, threats, and laughs all around till noon hit and their captain collapsed. Of course being the excellent physician on their ship...

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"THAT'S YOU!"

"Oh-!"

...help was immediately on the way. There was only one problem for the reindeer doctor, he could not diagnose him.

"Hey Chopper is Luffy any better?"

Shaking his head Chopper sighed, "I don't know what's wrong. His fever is high and he looks to be in pain but I can't tell where."

"I do hope Luffy-san will be alright."

"That idiot captain of ours has been through a lot worse I'm sure he'll be okay." Though no one could disagree it still didn't lift their spirits.

"Che, bet it was food poisoning." "WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN MARIMO!"

A match between heels and steel broke out but was short lived by an angry navigator. Ignoring the bump on his head Sanji lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before scoffing, "Food poisoning my ass, just a whiny guy who can't admit his worry." he said still miffed at his words.

"HUH!"

"One more word and I raise your debt tenfold!"

The Thousand Sunny was quiet, eerily so, and it seemed unnatural to the pirates. With a sick captain everything seemed less bright and humorous to them. The day dragged on till it was time for dinner and though no one would admit it, they missed the all out food war that took place every meal time. Taking a tray to Luffy and to check up on him, Chopper made his way to the infirmary. What greeted him was one that caused him to immediately release his hooves from the plates, allowing them to crash to the ground.

Luffy was rolling around and squirming while clutching his head tightly. "Ehhh...UGH!" he shouted in pain. Jumping into action Chopper quickly transformed into his Heavy Point, trying to hold Luffy down.

"Oi everyone!" he called desperately.

Hearing all the noise the crew ran as fast as they could to the room. Taking in the sight before them they rushed over to Luffy kicking the food across the floor, for once Sanji didn't yell at the wasted food.

"Luf-!"

That was all they could say before his eyes shot open. Face still red he began sniffing the air, searching for something. Stretching his arm out he picked up a piece of meat that was lying on the ground. Luffy sat up and stared at it with a blank expression.

"Sanji." He said. "Uh yes?" replied said man. "What is the name of this meat?" Taken aback Sanji was quick to answer. "It is _Coq au Vin, _I just picked up some new ingredients on the last island for it." Then something surprising happened; throwing back his head and laughing, Luffy exclaimed. "So that's what it was! I knew it didn't taste familiar!"

Everyone was in shock. "Lu-Luffy you're alright?" Usopp asked. Tilting his head to the side Luffy responded, "Of course, I just couldn't remember if I had eaten this kind of meat before." Falling over anime-style (minus Robin of course) there were shouts of disbelief.

"YOU WERE SICK BECAUSE OF THAT!" "Eh, sick? I said just couldn't remember if I tasted it before."

~That night was a calm one, one of sweet dreams and starry skies. The Straw Hats were sleeping quite peacefully and felt at ease knowing that the bloody pile of rubber, unconscious in the infirmary, was safe.~

**_Coq au Vin_ is known as "The King of French meat dishes" and my god I was so hungry when looking up French meat. :P**


End file.
